This invention relates to a removable sign post and more particularly to a removable sign post comprised of upper and lower post members with the upper post member being removably secured to the lower post member.
Many types of removable sign posts have been previously described. It is an advantage to be able to permanently mount a lower post portion in the ground and to be able to removably secure an upper post portion thereto. For example, in field tests of different varieties of seed corn or the like, sign posts are normally positioned at the end of the rows with the signs thereon indicating the particular variety of seed corn being grown adjacent the sign post. If the sign posts are of one piece construction, the sign post must be positioned in the ground each spring and removed therefrom prior to harvesting. The removable sign posts of which the inventor herein is aware are not durable or are not convenient to use. Further, the conventional removable sign posts do not have any convenient means for attaching a paper, cardboard or plastic sign member thereto. Additionally, the conventional removable sign posts of which the inventor is aware are expensive to manufacture.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved removable sign post.
A further object of the invention is to provide a removable sign post assembly comprised of a lower post member which remains in the ground and which is adapted to have an upper post assembly quickly and easily secured thereto.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sign post assembly including means enabling a paper, cardboard or plastic sign member to be quickly and easily attached thereto.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a removable sign post assembly comprised of upper and lower post members wherein the lower post member is constructed of a steel material to enable it to be driven into the ground and whereon the upper post member is constructed of an economical and durable plastic material.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.